


The Inter-Universe Babysitters' Club

by hauntedlittledoll



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random Literary References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian babysit an alternate universe Helena for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inter-Universe Babysitters' Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tharrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharrow/gifts).



> References for Ann M. Martin's popular "Babysitters' Club" series.

"Tt—I thought you had joined the Justice League, Grayson.  Not the Inter-Universe Babysitters’ Club."

Steph had been working on Damian’s education regarding pop culture.  It was still hit-or-miss most days, but some improvement had been made.  Dick made a listening-noise, and gave their guest a light toss in the direction of the Cave roof.

"Grayson, are you listening to me?"

Dick ignored his cranky Robin and tossed Helena in the air a second time.  It made the toddler squeal with glee, and she happily wrapped her arms around his neck as Dick executed a one-handed cartwheel … just because he could.

"We have work to do," Damian persisted.  "Give the child to Pennyworth already, and focus on the mission at hand, Grayson!"

Dick sighed and gently suspended Helena by her ankles with a soft swing.  It made the little girl giggle and demand an increase in speed.  Dick obliged.  “There is no _mission at hand_ , Damian.  Donna will handle the multiverse, and Gotham is actually quiet for the time-being.”

Damian crossed his arms, and scowled at the calm streets of Gotham as if the security feed had personally betrayed him.  “Well, now you have jinxed us,” the younger superhero decided in a rare display of optimism.  “You should suit up immediately.”

Dick turned Helena right side up again and cuddled the toddler close under his chin.  Rooftop tag was fine, but live weapons added a somewhat stressful element to the game.  He missed the simplicity of playing with his teammates’ amazing children.

Not that his prickly little brother wasn’t just as amazing in his own Damian-like way, but … Damian had missed out on a lot of things growing up.  It showed no matter how hard Dick, Alfred, and Steph tried to fill the gap …

… which possibly gave Batman 2.0 an idea.

"Look, Damian, Helena is your little sister—"

"She is _not!_ " the ten year old snarled.

It didn’t seem to faze Helena in the slightest, but Dick winced.  “She’s sort of your little sister,” he amended, “from another universe where Bruce married Selina, sure, but you’ve still got genes in common.”

"I have genes in common with Ra’s al Ghul," Damian returned shortly.  "Should I go ask my grandfather for swimming lessons?"

Dick closed his eyes and held out Helena.  Damian recoiled as sharply as if Dick had offered him poison.

"Kiddo," Dick managed with more patience than he felt right now (the Lazarus Pit was still a sore point), "you will never ever have a younger sibling.  Even if we get Bruce back," Dick tried to soften it a little, "it’s still pretty darn unlikely."

Damian refused to meet his eye.

Dick pushed a little harder.  “C’mon, little D, I know you’re tired of being the youngest.  Tim and I totally try your patience,” Dick warmed to his theme, wheedling softly.  “Wouldn’t it be nice to be the _big brother_ for a change?”  He bounced Helena slightly.  “Four hours, and then she goes back to her universe and we’ll take the Batmobile out for a late patrol.”

Damian looked appropriately skeptical.

Dick played his final card.  “You can _drive_.”

Damian seized the toddler under her arms and took three hasty steps back as if Dick might change his mind.  “This can’t be legal,” he issued in a clipped voice as Helena wrapped her tiny arms and legs around the younger superhero’s torso for purchase.

"Eh," Dick waved.  "You’re Robin.  Pretty sure you can handle it—just stay within earshot," he tacked on hastily at the end, but he wasn’t sure if Damian heard him over the bundle of happy toddler in his arms.

Helena had reached up to gently pat Damian’s domino mask, with an enthusiastic cheer for “Wobin!”

"Tt," Damian uttered after a long moment of reflection.  "We shall be in the library, Grayson.  You may direct Troy there upon her return."

"Will do."

Damian headed for the ladder, already shifting Helena’s weight comfortably.  Dick listened to his little brother take the opportunity to lecture _his_ little sister on the importance of pronunciation if she ever hoped to become Robin herself.

Small victories, Dick decided, were the key to larger ones.


End file.
